The Meeting of the sons: Ryu and Hayashi
Trying to stand alone Hayashi was sitting by the fireplace, admiring the ice blue sword that hung above. The metal shone as though it weren't of this world, and truth be told, it wasn't. The blade belonged to Hayashi's father, and it was forged in Hell, under the orders of Bael. Even though Hayashi didn't understand what the sword was, or what powers in contained, he knew better than to touch the cursed weapon. His mother told him horror stories about the demonic world, and the core of Hell itself, where Bael now lies. "Hayashi, what are you doing?" Loran called from the next room, noticing her son was as calm and quiet as a graveyard. "If you even think about touching that thing, you won't like me, and that's for your own good." Aki and her son were walking towards the door as she knocked. Loran walked to the door, trying not to worry about her son's crazy obsession with Shinjitsu Zai-no. As she opened the door, a friendly face greeted her. "Aki! I'm glad to see you're ok. And who's the kid? Don't tell me, he's yours?" "Guilty, This is Ryu Martinez, Ryu this is one of my and your father's old friends Loran say hi." Aki said as the young kid was hidding a bit behind Aki. "H-hello." Ryu said as he looked at her. "Hello. So, what brings you to our little slice of Hell?" Loran smiled as she spoke, glad her friend was here. Hayashi howerver, was still staring at the worst thing that his father could have left behind. It held some sort of sway over his young mind, and he didn't understand why. "Well truth is, after traveling forever we've finally decided to settle down and make a normal life here or well semi-normal." Aki said smiling. Ryu looked around and then saw Hayashi and went a little bit closer to see what he was looking at then looked up and saw the sword. "Oh, hello. You ever see something so scary, yet so inviting? But enough about that from me, I'm Hayashi, who're you?" The young Hanyo stood up, slowly looking away from the sword on the wall. "I'm Ryu and I'm guessing that used to belong to your father?" Ryu said as he looked at him. Loran looked at her old friend, sadness evident on her face. "I can't take it anymore. Everyone thinks I'm unbreakable, but after losing Shade, I broke down, and the fact he's most likely burning in Hell right next to Bael, it's a little over the edge." Hayashi smiled, "Yep. that sword once saved the world from a Hellish horde, and it saved my dad from dying, to be honest." "Yeah I know, my father was one of the people who knew your dad he actually called him his brother even if they weren't related." Ryu said smiling. Hayashi stopped smiling, the thought of what he did still sharper than any blade. "I wish I could have saved him, but I couldn't even defend myself. It ended because I understood what I was born to do, but now, I'm not sure." "My father always told me that you can make your own destiny and I know you can find your's so don't give up hope." Ryu said smiling. "What's destiny? I was born to kill a man who I wished I could have met. But no, I have to be the killer, and not the son. It's the same as Judas, he had to betray a Man who did nothing wrong, and then his life went down the crapper really fast, if you ask me." Hayashi grimly spoke, his demonic temper flaring out as it was wont to do after that day. Loran felt Hayashi's spirit pressure darken, and she knew something was wrong. "Aki, how about we go get some coffee or something?" "Sure." Aki said as she could also tell the darkness. "Who says?" Ryu told him as the energy around him started to change. Hayashi let the power consume him, and yet was able to control it. "I saw him, just before my own sword took his life. He swore that no one else could have done it, so what does that tell you? I'm nothing! All I am, everything I wanted to be, all a lie, all made to keep me under control. Tell me, how does that seem like my life was my own?" "Because even with all that you continued to live the way you wanted to, you're a good person I can tell and you have a good heart." Ryu said. Hayashi's spiritual pressure returned to normal, but he still felt the anger influencing his choices. "I never asked for this. I never wanted to be what I am, but I can't change it, even if I wanted to." Loran felt the energy fade away, and she smiled, knowing Hayashi was calm once again, but his demonic mind reading power, through it's one weakness, revealed that he was still upset. "Yes you can, I know you can and I will help you if you let me." Ryu said as he extended his hand for a shake and smiled at Hayashi. "Thanks, I just, don't know anymore. I always thought that my life was mine, and to have it all broken like glass, it's not a good feeling." Hayashi turned away, not wanting to cry in front of his friend. "Share those feelings with me, I will take your anger, your sorrow, and make it my own to help you my friend." Ryu said smiling at him. "I'd kill you with my emotions. But I'm glad you want to try, It makes me feel somewhat better." Hayashi stopped acting melodramatic, the hurt that he felt fading. "Haha, trust me I can handle them." Ryu said laughing. "Thanks. I have all these friends who are trying to save me, but I keep slipping further down. I think I understand that now." Hayashi smiled again, as though he never snapped in the first place. Ryu extended his hand one more time and smiled waiting for a shake. Hayashi shook hands with his new friend, no longer afraid of what laid ahead. "I'm sorry for snapping like I did." "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad we're friends now." Ryu said smiling and laughing. "Yeah, me too." Hayashi smiled. "So, did your dad ever tell you anything about mine?" "Yeah, he always told me he was a good man who had problems in his past but he was one of the few people that you could trust." Ryu said smiling as he sat down on the couch. "Trust? Yeah, that's not the same story I got. Mom called him a back-stabbing, lying, two faced, prick, but would always say she loved him. That's not the kind of guy I would trust, if you ask me." Hayashi looked over at the sword on the wall. "But, as far as hating the man goes, I've got it covered." "Haha, I understand hey what do you say we do something?" Ryu asked smiling. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Hayashi grinned, ready for anything. "Um..... I don't?" Ryu said with confusion. "Ah, well. I was hoping to fight you. After all, I'm still learning how to control my Shikai. As for Bankai, it's too confusing for me." "Are you sure? I really don't like fighting with friends it gets personal and things are said in the heat of the moment." Ryu said with caution. "You sure? How often is it you see a demon running around?" Hayashi asked, both to provoke Ryu, and to see how many demons have escaped Hell. "None really but sure we'll have a sparring match, mom can we have a sparring match?" Ryu asked Aki who was sitting in the kitchen. "Um.. Alright but I'll be outside making sure nothing goes wrong." Aki said standing up. "Mom, is it ok?" Hayashi said, manifesting his Zanpakto, a rare trait, much like his father. Loran smiled, nodding her head. "Just try not to go overboard, ok?" That made Hayashi smirk, but other than that, he appeared calm. "Don't worry Mom. I can control myself." Ryu went to the back yard as he streached and drew his sword out and smiled,"I hope i can stay in control battle always makes my inhearted lion instincts come out." Ryu said smiling as he stood in fighting position. Hayashi used Kogeru to appear a short ways away. "As for me, my demonic side is quite destructive. Now, come at me!" Hayashi taunted. In his mind, the land turned to a giant chess board, with himself at his A6, and Ryu at G4, clear across the field, and two spaces to the left. Ryu smiled as he shunpo'd out of sight and went in for an attack with his blade towards Hayashi. Hayashi saw the attack, and ducked. "Do you think me so easy to beat? Or do you not think me worthy of your Shikai?" he asked, slashing at Ryu's waist. Ryu blocked the attack quickly then landed on his feet and smiled,"I'm just checking to see how strong you are." Ryu said smiling. "Well, truth be told, I'n not strong, just really fast." And with that, the Hanyo used Kogeru again, this time standing right next to Ryu. "Be careful. If I were any other demon, you would have been killed right there. Only two or three people can out-pace Kogeru, one of which happens to be one thousand times faster than myself. He would have struck you down in moments, if the stories are true, which I think they are." "Your speed is most impressive but you shouldn't underestimate my speed of Sonido." Ryu said as he held his blade close to Hayashi's neck without him knowing. "So, you're a Hollow, eh? But did you know that, whereas Hollows and Shinigami have to train to move faster, Demons, and our foul kinfolk are blessed with what we have? The only thing we have to train, is to get better at what we do." "Haha, that would be the general thing if you were facing a normal soul-reaper." Ryu said as he did sonido and disappeared. "So, you're a Hollow after all. That gives us something in common. After all, Demons are Arrancar without a mask, or a hole. The hole was filled with sin, and this is truth. Odd, a demon telling the truth." Hayashi grinned, his demonic spiritual pressure going haywire again. He envisioned the chessboard again, he was standing at B2, Ryu's spiritual pressure led Hayahi to believe that he was at D5, or somewhere nearby. Ryu smiled as he charged his cero then used sonido and blasted it towards Hayashi. Hayashi blocked the beam with his sword, glad it was made out of Satanium and whatever metal Shinigami Zanpakto are made of, blended as one. "C'mon, or are you just gonna blast me with Cero all day?" "Hey this is a sparring match I'm just practicing my skills." Ryu said as he landed. "Then, all I can do, is release Shikai, but then you'd get the advantage in melee. Decisions, dicisions." Hayashi said, raising his sword. "Then let's make it a fair match, Help Omega Satsujinsha!" 'The sword split into two swords with the initials Love and Honor on both of the blades. "Oh, then try this. Guide my Hand." The sword Hayashi held vanished, and was replaced by a book. "Just because you don't think this form is useful, don't let your guard down." Ryu nodded as he used sonido to go in for a double slash attack. "I told you, not to let your guard down." Hayashi vanished again, and he hovered over Ryu, reached down, and smacked him with the book in his hand. "That was for being blind to what you already know." Ryu growled as he turned around and was revealed to have his hollow mask on,"'Sorry but i knew where u were." 'Ryu slashed at Hayashi. "Ohh. A mask, I'm soo scared." Hayashi said, dodging again. "Come now. Haven't you noticed something? My Zanpakto, if you wish to call it that, is a book. I know how to dodge many things, including a sword. Speed and raw power are usless against me. Now, I summon thee, Kumo." Hayashi created a rather large spider, more than twice his own size. Ryu smiled as he concentrated his energy,"'Kage Magunamu!!" '''The shadow's peeled off of the ground as they combined to create a black sphear as it streatched into Spikes as Ryu controlled them and launched them at Ryu and the spider. The spider vanished, or so it had seemed. Rather, it had spun some web, and used the web to swing around the attack, and standing atop the spider, was Hayashi, a smile on his face. "Try a little harder next time. Here's a hint. My spider obeys all the same rules of it's species." Ryu smiled as the shadow's came back and created a much larger spider than Hayashi's,"Anything you can do i can do better." Ryu said smiling as he took off his mask to conserve his energy. "Ok, as my dad would say, How the Bael did you do that? The only way, is if you can clone my power, or is that what your Zanpakto can do?" "My ability '''Kage Magunamu '''allows me to take shadows around the place and transform them into anything i want." Ryu said as he then commanded his spider to attack. "Sounds potent, but shadows are just that, shadows. They'll never become stronger than the thing they reflect." Hayashi said, jumping down, and ordering his own spider to attack Ryu. "Who said i was trying reflect Your spider?" Ryu said smiling as his spider held it's ground and held Hayashi's spider, Ryu then used sonido to attack Hayashi with a full power slash. "I must say there doing an impressive sparring match." Aki said looking at them. Loran smiled. "Hayashi, truth be told, hasn't even begun. He's only using Kumo. Djinn is the one you need to worry about." Hayahi sidestepped, but was to slow, and a small cut formed on his side. But as soon as it appeared, it faded. "Demonic healing is really useful, doesn't it seem that way?" "Heh, yeah but it takes more than healing to win a fight." Ryu smiled as he used sonido and dissappeared. "Truth be told, Ryu hasn't even used a small piece of his true power." AKi said smiling. Hayashi used Kogeru again, and when his body became solid, he was on top of his house, panting. "Takes more than speed to even hit me." Loran poured herself another cup of coffee, trying to remain calm. "Would you like a cup, Aki?" Ryu smiled as he rebounded on the tree which increased his speed faster and went faster towards Hayashi. "Sure why not." Aki said smiling. No longer alone Hayashi ran to the side, avoiding the attack, as his friend flew into the sky. "How's the veiw up there?" he asked. Loran poured Aki a cup, and started a new pot. "One good thing about Shade being gone. Less money is spent on coffee,"﻿ "Heh." Ryu smiled as he stood in mid-air using the reistu,"Just what i was hoping you would do." Ryu said smiling as he stood up there. "I guess, but isn't it bad with the bills having to be paid by you?" Aki asked. Loran simply smiled. "Only with the way prices keep going up." Hayashi looked at Ryu, the grin returning, "Well, come on. Hit the crap out of me. I dare you." Ryu smiled as he focused energy into his sword and used a power slash that flew towards Hayashi. "Rise, Djinn." Hayashi said, calmly, even in the face of a deadly attack heading his way, When the Djinn formed, he made his first wish. "Cause the attack to phase right through me." The child's body became transparent as the Djinn nodded his head. Ryu looked at Hayashi as he smiled,"Help '''Omega Satsujinsha" Ryu's blades divided and turned into two dual swords, then Ray used Sonido and went in for another attack. Hayashi's body became solid again, forcing him to defend himself by resealing his Zanpakto, deactivating Djinn once again. "Crud, that could have hurt. Alot." Ryu smiled as he used the shadow's and was able to catch Hayashi into a trap. "You don't get it, do you? Shadow's are useless." Hayashi used a normal Flash-step, appearing behind Ryu, albeit was out of breath as he did so. "How does Mom make that look so easy?" "I know what you mean, my power is running on empty now." Ryu said as he started to pant heavily. Aki sighs and laughs,"These kids of ours have no idea how much pratice it took us to master those skills." "No, although Shade would be proud of how fast Hayashi figured out Kogeru." Loran said, wishing her lover was still alive. Hayashi fell down, ready to pass out from the battle. "Can't move, body sore." "Hehe, I win." Ryu fell down and passed out from the exaustion. "Oh boy, This kid still has a long way to go." Aki picked up Ryu and looked at his sleeping face,"But he has the potential to even pass his father someday." Loran picked Hayashi up, watching as he closed his eyes. "Same with this little guy. Let's just hope he doesnt go crazy like his father." "Not likely, he and Ryu have become good friends so i think they'll help each other out and look out for one another." Aki said smiling as she went inside to put Ryu on the couch. Loran put Hayashi in his room, having a feeling he'll sleep for a while. "Just so you know, if you ever want a place to stay, we always have a few spare rooms. It's not much, but it's home." "Thanks, but for right now we're only in town for just one day after that we have to hit the road and try to find a place for us Ray is just trying to earn some money to make it happen." Aki said as she sat down next to Ryu and rubbed his head. "Hayashi was his first friend in a long time." "I mean, if you want somewhere to live, you can stay here. You know Shade'd never take no for an answer if he knew that you were trying to find somewhere to live. I would have to do the same," Loran said, sitting down. "And Ryu is the same to my son as well. Hayashi's always been distant to everyone but me, Magin and Yuki. Honestly, I can't figure that kid out some days," "I know and I appreciate the offer but......... it's just hard to call a place home when u never had one but I guess we could stay here until Ray makes enough money for a new house." Aki said smiling. "Well, let's let the two rest, and, wait...where is Ray any way?" "He said he would be back tommorrow, alright let's let them sleep." Aki said smiling as she got up and went outside. Loran ran to the kitchen to grab her coffee. and procedeed to follow Aki.